


Blind

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jocks, Liam is so kind, M/M, Nerd!Niall, Niam - Freeform, glasses!Niall, mean people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

Niall blushed deeply as one of the jocks shoved into him, muttering, "Four-eyes." the force of the impact had caused the blonde boy to drop his books. Before Niall had a chance to retrieve them, another person pushed into him, making him stumble and his glasses flew off of his face.

 

The world was jagged, clear in some places and blurry in others. Niall dropped to the floor, desperately groping around for his glasses. He saw a hand reach in front of him and Niall cowered back, waiting for the inevitable blow to his face.

 

"I believe these are yours?" an unfamiliar voice came from above and Niall looked up to see a tall, blurry figure.

 

The figure reached out a hand and Niall took it. Niall was pulled to a standing position and the boy in front of him handed Niall his glasses.

 

Niall took them from his hands and put them on, nearly yelping in surprise as his restored vision presented a beautiful face.

 

"I'm Liam."


End file.
